


I only want what i can't have

by Paleskinwithfragilebonesstiles



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, M/M, Multi, Top Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleskinwithfragilebonesstiles/pseuds/Paleskinwithfragilebonesstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM prompt: After Kurt breaks up with Blaine and Blaine drops out of NYADA, he's lost and crushed, but stays in New York. Soon though, the bills start pilling up and part time jobes aren't covering it. He stumbles across a porn director. Desesperate for money and for soemone to want him, Blaine begins to do porn.<br/>One day, Kurt stumbles upon a video of his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want what i can't have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blainemuilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blainemuilove/gifts).



> Hi guys! i just wanted to say that English isn't my first language! so be kind and enjoy! This is also my first fiction here and i don't have beta too. this is also a gkm prompt! And this chapter is short but the other will be longer! Thank you for reading!

Everything was over.  
Over.  
NYADA was over, his relationhip with his fiancé, no ex-fiancé, he reminded to himself, was more than over.  
He has been so stupid to think that Kurt will stay with him forever and marry him and maybe have some kids together.  
Blaine has always been so lost. All his life he has been lost. And even more in high school, when everybody bullied him because he was gay then because he cheated on Kurt. He has felt so guilty and so so alone that he didn't put gel on the weekend !  
And Kurt has been so far away from him since he moved to New York. But now he was in New York with the man of his dream and he tought this would be different but no, he wasn't good enough .

Now he was alone in thi big city, heartbroken and he hasn't school anymore, his grades fell down and NYADA drops him out.  
And he moved out from Kurt place and found a little appartment but soon enough his part time jobs weren't enough but he wanted to stay in New York no matter what ! New York's always been his dream and he didn't want to come back to Ohio, not like that,all broken and destroyed.  
He needed a new job to pay the bills and to stay in this amazing city, with or without Kurt.  
So when he found the little ad in the journal the next morning when he was drinking his coffee and he almost jumped on it to call the number on it. The ad was misterious to be honest but the salary was more than enough to pay his bills and extra food. He definetly needed this job, no way he let this job go without a try. So he calmed himself and called the number on the sheet of paper and got an interview with the director of the agence in a little café next to his place.

The day of the interview came sooner that Blaine tought and now he was in front of the bathroom's mirror, arranging his bowtie and his perfectly gelled hair. Apparently the guy who called him was a film director, what a great opportunity for Blaine who always wanted to be an actor.  
The man asked a photo of Blaine fewdays ago, so Blaine sent him his cutest photo, the one he took with Kurt (but he cut Kurt obviously), so he could recognize Blaine in the café.  
Blaine came back to reality and walked into the café, a man with grey hair but an amazing sense of style and body was drinking his coffee silently. When he saw Blaine he started to smile and gestured him to come sit in front of him.  
Blaine stepped next to him, not sure what to do, but then sat in front of the mistery man, the other man handed him a coffee.  
« So you're Blaine »  
« Yes and you the film director i suppose »  
The man nodded.  
« You have the perfect look you know that, you will be so good crawling under an other man »  
« Excuse me ? What are you talking about ? I have the perfect look for what ? » said Blaine in shock.  
The man grinned.  
« Oh you don't know what am i doing ? »  
Blaine nodded.  
« I do very special movies. For adult if you know what i mean kid »  
Blaine felt the blush heated his face and neck and he looked down.  
'adorable' was the only word on the man's lips. « So babe ? If you want to quit you can at any time and there will be a contract of course »  
Blaine tought for a second, doing porn could bring him money, a lot of money, and plus someone would want him, he needed attention because of the break up.  
He shaked the man's hand.  
« You are going to be so amazing and your first film will be with me right »  
Blaine blushed again.  
« You are going to be a star baby. What's your name again, gorgeous ? »  
« Blaine. »  
« Blaine repeted the other man, what a sweet name i love it. »

 

And this man was right,he became one of the biggest gay pornstar in only a week.  
Everybody wanted to collaborate with him and he liked that. He liked the fact that every gay man in New York and probably in all the country wanted to fuck him. He became the hottest porn start with his big beautiful hazel eyes and his perfect round full ass. His video were the most viewed in all the country and he loved that ! Blaine Anderson's always loved beeing appreciate.


End file.
